


Nightly Adventure

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Hints of sexual interfacing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Nightstrolls can be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker borrow out Wheeljack's new invention to test it while infilating the Decepticon base, though neither did expect the things they would discover behind closed doors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea shortly before waking up and found it too amusing to not write down.

The entrance gates to the Ark opened as a pair of mechs walked inside, well more along the lines that one was walking in a high mood while the other slandered after him as if drunk on high grade, but without the good mood. Upon entering the wayward pair come faceplate to faceplate with their Prime and ranking officers all standing in the middle of the Ark, looking displeased with them.

“Just what did you two glitcheads think when you took Wheeljack’s invention?” Ratchet demanded, no matter how much he liked the scientists his experiments if not assisted by another in their making would usually either explode or used by the Decepticons against them.

“We only wanted to test out the new device and now know that it has a time limit of two joors.” Sunstreaker said with a bright grin on his derma which made Red Alert and Prowl narrow their optics in suspicion, if that mech was this happy it usually meant nothing good.

“That is good to know.” Wheeljack piped in as he accepted his invention, glad that it worked and he could work on lengthening the time frame.

“Still you two will be punished for being so careless and you will write a report about where you had been and what you had done.” Optimus told his two men, feeling uneasy when Sunstreaker’s grin become even larger and Sideswipe looked as if he would any klik purge his systems while doing his best to not look at him. Just what did those two do this time?

“Of course Sir.” Sunstreaker said happily as he grabbed his twin by the arm and started dragging him towards their shared quarters, leaving a number of confused and somewhat worried officers behind.

“I’m not sure if I want to read those reports.” Red Alert stated while beside him was Jazz holding onto Prowl whose systems set out due to his logic circuits frizzing.

“You are not the only one in that.” Ironhide told the Security Chief as they were still staring at the door through which the Lambo Twins had disappeared too.

“I’m more concerned with the fact that Sunstreaker seems to have violet and black paint on him.” Wheeljack spoke up as he remembered seeing the transferred paint when he retrieved his invention.

“Uh…” was the only things the now stiff mechs could bring out, excluding the clang when Jazz accidentally let Prowl slip from his grasp.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_Three joors earlier…_ **

A pair of Lamborghinis were driving through the empty road in the rocky area, heading directly down to the coast. Though if one would have been outside and looked closer at the golden and red cars they would have noticed that there were no drivers steering either of the two vehicles, but at this time late in the night were the chances of humans being up rather slim. Not that many would be surprised, only the visiting tourists for the people living in the city were already used to the thought that mechanical aliens were living close to them and fighting their ancient battle now on their planet.

For a number of them were these aliens friends while for others their protectors.

The two vehicles stopped at the edge of the coast before transforming back into their original forms, a pair of large, humanoid figures formed out of metal, their blue optics gleaming in the night.

“If this works out will this be a pretty good night.” commented the red one of the pair as he held a strange device in his right servo.

“If it does not explode then it will be hilarious to play a number of pranks on the Buckethead and his troops, plus we may be able to even gather some infromations regards their new plans against us.” the golden twin replied with s smirk which his brother returned.

“I’m sure that it will work, Bluestreak did not explode and Prowl had thus not murdered Wheeljack.” Sideswipe reassured his brother, he had passed the room when the short test had been done, this is how he knew that the device copied Mirage’s skill and made the one hit by the beam invisible.

“Fine, then let us start.” Sunstreaker said with a slight impatience which made his brother laugh before activating the device. “So, did it work?” he asked for he could still see his twin.

“Let’s check.” Sideswipe suggested as they both switched their lights on and stared at the dark water, as expected they could see nothing, not even their lights. “Yep, it worked out rather well.” he told his stunned brother before both went into the sky and dived down to get to the Decepticon ship.

It had been decided that they would split up after entering which as it turned out had not even been hard, though partly understandable who would think that someone would dive down there to get inside, even though Carly set an attack on them. After splitting up went Sideswipe down the hall to the right while Sunstreaker took the one on the left, they agreed to meet up in two joors and see what the other got and then start their prank attack so that by the next light cycle the Cons would not know what had hit them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It had been already twenty breems when Sunstreaker heard familiar voices coming from one of the communications room, sneaking closer was he glad that the door had been left open so he did not need to sneak inside and hope that he will not be somehow detected. Inside he spotted one of the members from the Commanding Trine as he stood in front of a large console, talking to another Seeker who had a somewhat similar paintjob as Sunstreaker himself though while his was more golden was the other similar to the rays of the sun.

“ _I thank Primus’s gracious kindness that you are fine Thundercracker._ ” the other Seeker said while placing his servos together as if praying which made Sunstreaker raise and optic ridge, but the blue Seeker only smiled a little.

“Yes, I’m fine Sunstorm” so this was the other mech’s designation, Sunny was not happy that they shared even in their designation something, the other made him nervous a bit “how are the things with your Trine?” Thundercracker inquired, it was rare that he had a chance to talk with his little brother.

“ _We are fine, Iceglister and Firewind are actually now by the temple praying to Primus, I will join them shortly thought I had the premotion to stay a bit longer and now I know the ground. Our gracious creator had sent me the signal to stay so that I could talk with you and get first servo proof that my elder brother is without harm._ ” Sunstorm said smiling while Sunstreaker halted somewhat. Those two were siblings? He did not know that Thundercracker had a younger brother though the way the other was talking either he and his Trine were highly religious or had a major glitch. He was not sure which of the two options he would prefer.

“I’m sure he did that Suns.” TC said, he had learned to live with his little brother’s processor problem which made him see himself as the personification of Primus’s Will, though he will not deny it, he had been horrified when learning that his baby brother had found his Trine members and that they had similar beliefs as him. He was still learning to deal with that, but the two mechs were close to Sunstorm and it had made him happy that even if he was somewhat scarred from the combination of those three, his brother had finally found others who accepted him the way he was so TC could finally agree to join his own Trine with his brother now not being alone anymore.

“ _Yes, he is kind to his humble followers_ ” Sunstorm replied enthusiastically while Sunstreaker decided that he had heard enough and sneaked out of the room to keep looking around the large ship.

He did not even need to go too far to come upon a new sight which made him halt for a short klik in front of the door which lead to the medical bay. Inside he spotted the Constructicons sitting together on the ground while playing something which looked suspiciously like the earth game called poker, though what had actually stopped him were the items which were bet…he did not want how they got all those photos about Prowl…leave alone of those of him in compromising situations with Jazz!

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Sideswipe was sneaking carefully around the darkened halls, it was slightly strange that till now he had encountered no one. One would expect that the Decepticons would have at least one or two patrols walking around the halls in the dark cycle, but he had seen no one and was also not sure on which deck he currently was. Finally though he heard steps, looking in front of himself he saw Starscream cross the corridor he was in, carefully he sneaked after him. He had heard from Skyfire that the SIC had graduated with him from the Science Academy, which was hard to believe, but if the other was on his way to his laboratory could Sideswipe gather important informations and maybe sneak away some weapons or plans. He was not sure how long he had followed after the three coloured Seeker when Sideswipe halted and did his best to not let out any time of sound.

There in front of them leaning against the wall was Soundwave.

The last thing he needed for the telepath to sense him!

Slag…

Though then things turned both incredibly strange and frightening, making Sideswipe sure that he will have to ask Ratchet if it was possible to bleach his processor. He watched with wide optics as Starscream’s wings fell slightly and he approached the blue tape-deck who had pushed his frame away from the metallic wall…this was when he noticed that his mouth-guard was missing. It was scary due to the fact that Sideswipe had always assumed that the TIC did not possess an intake, his voice sounded too strange for that…in other case he did not look that bad like this, but that grin on his derma was making the energon in his fuel lines freeze.

“Do you require my services Master?” Sideswipe stiffened by the tone with which the Seeker had spoken up, not his usual screeching and confidence, but a softer and submissive tone as he all, but rubbed his helm against the servo on his cheek-plate.

“ ** _You have guessed well_** ” that smirk and monotone voice just did not mix well and were sure to cause a number of bad fluxes! Though Starscream only let out a small whine as he sneaked his glossa over the closes digit to his intake. “ ** _I have modified the security cameras for this floor_**.” Sideswipe somehow felt a sinking feeling in his intake and when Starscream let out another whine which was soon followed by the sound of retreating plates turned the red Autobot around and hurried away as silently as it was possible in his panicked state.

“Tho…those two ha…have certainly some si…sick affair going on…” Sideswipe panted as he finally come to a stop. In a way felt he sorry for Skyfire who still seemed to pine after the SIC, but at the moment was Sideswipe more concerned that whatever Soundwave did to make the Seeker this willing and submissive he never does that against any of them!

Gathering himself together he looked around his new surroundings, in his haste to get away and not hear what those two were doing in that corridor had he not acted where he was going and found himself now in a lager chamber. By the deco he could really not note in whose berthroom he had walked into…that is till the door swished open and the old Buckethead Megatron himself entered. Sideswipe pressed his servos again over his derma to not make a sound as he watched the in a frustrated grumbling overlord walk up to his closet and ping in a code. The Autobot felt his optics widen when he spotted an exactly and life sized replica about his leader standing in there.

“This had been a slagging cycle and you have again proven yourself to be a worthy match Optimus Prime.” Megatron said with a grin as he grabbed the arm of the clone and pulled it out of the closet, it was one of those dark cycles where he needed to let off some steam the old fashioned and pleasurable way, not even knowing about his soon to be traumatized audience.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

After managing to tear his optics away from the poker game found Sunstreaker himself in one of the berth rooms probably in one of the upper decks due to the large windows, giving him a nice view about the bottom of the ocean and all the different kind of underwater life forms. He was sure that Chip would probably be able to point out what each of the beings was he was seeing swimming around in the deep blue water, though he was not here to stare at the ocean life. Looking around he noted a computer console, two different working areas as well as three berths which made him have a guess who were the owners of the room, a wicked grin spread over his derma, he had just found the perfect place for a prank he only needs to get his twin, but before he could turn around to leave again he heard a humming coming from the washrack. Not managing to hold back his curiosity he sneaked up to the door and entered after it swished open, luckily not alerting the room’s occupant about the unplanned guest.

It took Sunstreaker not long to spot the violet-black seeker who had been humming while finishing up his cleaning, small patches of mud indicating the ground for the throughfull washing session. Sunstreaker leaned himself against the wall, he felt the warm steam on his own plating while the sweet smell of cleanser filled the room and given the nice view he got regards the Seeker made things rather pleasing. Sunstreaker was not dumb to deny the fact that he found the darkest coloured member of the Commanding Trine to be the most interesting, he was a challenge to attack with his ability to simply warp away when he wants and if there was one thing Sunny enjoyed more than pranks and fighting then it were challenges. Though he did not anticipate that when the steam lifts somewhat that he would notice that the other had also his interface plaiting retreated, giving the Bot a clear view regards the other mech’s spike and valve, it made him squirm a bit. Though the cover was soon back, it seemed that Skywarp had finished cleaning up for he grabbed a cloth and walked out of the washrack, Sunstreaker following him. He watched in silence as the Seeker finished drying himself off before picking up a datapad laying on the closest berth to the window and placing in on the shelve filled with a number of them.

“I’m not up to reading now, this cycle had been tiresome.” he head Skywarp say as he stretched his frame, wings fluttering slightly from the motion, Sunstreaker had till now never noticed that the wings tended to move if they were not in their alt –modes, in a way was it cute. He watched as Warp laid down on what he now knew was his berth and offlined his optics, slipping rather fast into recharge.

This was the perfect time for Sunstreaker to leave the room and find his twin so that they could start their prank if he had found nothing useful, but he stopped by the door. There was something he had talked with Chip about an orn ago and the temptation to try it out was starting to get rather strong. So turning around he walked straight over to the berth with the recharging Seeker and leaned closer, as a test he carefully blew a puff of air out, but the other only turned his helm to the side, this was enough evidence for him that the other was really out already. Smirking again he leaned closer to the closest audial before whispering into it in his best seductive tone.

“Skywarp, sweetspark.” he whispered which earned him a small shudder from the Seeker, but he did not wake up, but his helm turned towards the direction of his voice, carefully he pulled the blanket made out of fine metal mesh down to the side. “Warp” he called again at which the other mumbled something which sounded like a yes. “Do you wish to please your lover?” he did his best to not let out a snicker while saying this, waiting for the reply which come soon. “Then show me how good of a little Seeker you are, retreat your valve cover” Sunstreaker felt pleased when the dark Seeker let out a small whine which was soon followed by the sound of sliding plating, giving him again a nice view about the dark rubbery mesh which made up the valve. It looked soft and it took some of his self-control to not touch it himself, mostly when he saw a small glister of lubricant between the folds, it had been not easy and he found himself gulping a large bout of air down into his vents. “Good love, now spread your valve lips and touch yourself for me.” he whispered hotly as he watched the slender legs part even more, giving him a better view as one of the black servo’s trailed down the lean frame before reaching the valve and just as he had ordered it to the sleeping mech spread the lips, letting a small trail of lubricant leak out, glistering in the dim light which made Sunstreaker gulp back some oral fluid. 

Seekers needed to be tempting, didn’t they?

He bit on his lower derma when also the second servo reached the first, one digit slipping between the folds, locking a small whine from the Seeker’s intake. The sound immediately slipped heat to Sunstreaker’s own interface plating, but he held back, listening to the delicious sounds coming from the recharging Seeker on the berth. He watched with interest how Warp’s spinal struts arched, listened to his mewls and moans as after some kliks a second digit joined the first inside the now dripping valve. Sunstreaker took deep vents to not make any sounds of his own asto not alert anyone, mostly not Skywarp regards his presence, but then something happened which threw him completely off guard.

“P… _ahh_ …please I… _ngh_ …I need your…spike Sunstreaker… _ahh_ …” Skywarp whined in a needy tone, frame arching on the berth as Sunstreaker leaned closer in shock about hearing his designation, not even noticing that he had been grabbed by the arm till he found himself right under the now more than awake Seeker grinning down at him. “Did you enjoy the show Autobot?” Warp asked the surprised Autobot who was looking up at him in utter shock and confusion.

“Yo…you can see me?” Sunstreaker asked the first of several questions floating around in his confused processor.

“I can assure you that you are clearly noticeable and now, why don’t you do actually do something to please me if I had been such a good Seeker, my lover?” Skywarp asked seductively and Sunstreaker found himself suddenly not able to concentrate regards why the machine stopped working, mostly when a hot valve slid along his leg plating and a pair of derma pressed hungrily against his in a demanding kiss.

He will freak out later and look for his brother to get out in one piece.


End file.
